iDon't wanna talk about it
by turquoisefleur
Summary: "You know we have to talk about this, don't you?" he asked me with a trembling voice. I shrugged.   "Why should we? It happened you can't change it, no matter what you do or say," I told him.


**Hallöchen. :) Here I am with another Seddie story. Yeah, well. Have fun reading it :P  
Disclaimer: I really wouldn't write fanfictions if iCarly was mine.  
_**

„Hey Spence, thanks for inviting me and Cheryl over for dinner but," Freddie yelled, cutting off mid-sentence, although he was just coming through the door.  
I froze to a statue.  
I had been sitting on the Shay's couch, watching Girly Cow and enjoying my slice of ham.  
After Freddie noticed me, he froze, too.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked and a panicked expression crossed his face. I tried to look as bored as always but I felt the disappointment reach my eyes.  
"Watching TV," I answered and I acted like my eyes were glued to the screen. Freddie sat beside me and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"You know we have to talk about this, don't you?" he asked me with a trembling voice. I shrugged.  
"Why should we? It happened, you can't change it, no matter what you do or say," I told him, stood up and walked to the refrigerator. I opened the door and looked inside.  
"You guys have no food," I yelled, so I could be sure Spencer heard me in his room.  
"Guess why," he yelled back and I chuckled.  
"Well, then I am leaving," I shouted back and walked past Freddie to the door and left without looking back. I could feel his disappointed look on my back.

I lay in my bed, listening to my favorite songs and twitching one of my blonde curls between my index and middle finger.  
Normally I would sit at Carly's watch Girly Cow and eat a full ham but NO our dear little Fredward decided that he had to come over to thank Spencer for inviting him and his boring girlfriend over for dinner. Stupid, pretty Cheryl. Stupid, oblivious Frednub.  
"Turn down the music Sam. My boyfriend is coming over," yelled Mom and I turned out the music completely. Yes my mom had a boyfriend and it seemed like a serious relationship this time, so I tried to make it easier for her by listening to the things she told me to do.  
Brian, my Mom's boyfriend, was a Judge and accepted her for who she was. How lucky was she?  
I sighed and kicked my feet in the air. Right now I felt pretty alone.  
Thanks to Freward and his stupid relationship everything had to change.

Carly and Cheryl did pretty much everything together that I didn't like too much, like shopping and  
make-over, but since Carly liked it a lot and Cheryl liked it a lot, they did it a lot and I was left out.  
I spent really much time at my own home, sadly enough, but that only Spencer seemed to notice my lack of presence on his couch was even sadder.  
The door bell distracted my running thoughts and I turned around to lie on my stomach.  
I heard my mom talking to Brian and her happy laughter was carried by the wind into my room. I just wished I could be this happy. A tickling sensation in my eyes made me angry. Sam Puckett never cried. I sat upright and began to furiously rub my eyes till they were red from the hard rubbing. I lay down again and decided to go early to bed.

I didn't know how long I was asleep as a soft knock woke me up. Freddie peered through the window into my bedroom and waved when I looked dizzy at him.  
Lazily I stood up and walked slowly to the windowsill where I sat down. Freddie looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.  
"Would you please open the window," I heard his muffled voice and a devious grin spread across my face.  
"No."  
"Sam!" he shouted and squeaked a little. I looked at my cool watch Carly got me for my sixteenth birthday. It was decorated with my favorite MMA Fighters.  
Five pm. Dinner was in two hours, so why was he here?  
"Open the window now," he said and sounded almost aggressive. I shook my head and grinned again.  
"Why should I?" I asked him and in doing so I sounded a little too innocent.  
He sighed and grabbed the window frame. "We have to talk about it."  
"Have not," I told him and stood up. I walked to my bed and plopped down.  
"Alright Sam, if you didn't want to talk, fine." Yay, he would leave me alone.  
"Then I'll talk and you listen." Shoot. He would not leave me alone. I trained him too well. Damn it.  
I sighed and walked to the window again, opened it and made a beeline to my bed. I plopped down again and sighed.  
"Shoot."  
He was surprised I actually let him in but he quickly regained his composure. I couldn't help but notice that his front hair wasn't done up like always but that his bangs actually fell in his face.  
"You know, you wanted a heart to heart not me, now shoot or leave", maybe I sounded a little bit too harsh but still, I meant every word.  
He began to pace around. "I didn't think I would come this far so I did not think ahead."  
"What a shame," I yawned and he glared at me.  
"Sam," he gave me a 'be serious' look and I kinda exploded, I guess.  
"Don't Sam me," I yelled and jumped off my bed and I was kinda at his throat. Stupid puberty, made him taller than me. Anyway, I continued with my harangue.  
"What do you want to talk about anyway? Huh? How you came to me to whine about your crazy mom? How you began to bitch about your stupid and boring girlfriend? Or about the fact that you dimwit kissed me?" My voice was trembling and my knees were shaking. Suddenly I sounded exhausted and the only thing I wanted was Freddie to leave.  
But he stared at me with big brown surprised eyes.  
"Sam," and this time his voice was soft and tender. "I, well," now he sounded nervous. "The last part you screamed was exactly the thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
I knew it and although I was Sam Puckett and strong as a lion, I had not enough energy to explain myself to Freddie.  
I walked away from him and lay down on my bed again, this time slower and more tired. I lay on my stomach, with my head resting on my arm. My eyes were closed and I waited. I knew he wouldn't leave till he had made himself clear.  
I heard my bed squeak and felt his breath on my face. I opened my eyes and as I did so, I looked in the warmest eyes I had ever seen. Freddie gave me a genuine smile.  
"I told Cheryl about our kiss." I coughed and furrowed my eyebrows. His cheeks turned a light tint of red.  
"Well, I told her that I kissed you." Somehow this stupid comment made me grin like an idiot.  
We looked each other in the eyes and I could read in his eyes that he wanted me to ask what she said. I sighed defeated.  
"What did she say?"  
He grinned but it looked a little bit embarrassed, too.  
"She threw a tantrum." I raised my left eyebrow. "She called me cheater, called me names, yelled at me, called me more names and then she began to cry."  
I could have never imagined that a girl would cry because of Freddie, but oh well, her problem, not mine.  
"Then she began rambling about how she had known that we had great chemistry but thought that we were just friends and then she had to find out that I kissed you and well you know," he ended and I chuckled a little.  
He laid an arm around my middle and pressed me closer to him.  
"Fredpus," I mumbled in his chest. I had to say it was nice having him this close. He smelt really nice.  
"Shhh," he cooed in my ear and shivers ran down my spine.  
"You know I think Cheryl was right. We have great chemistry and I do like kissing you." I chuckled.  
I scooted a little away, so I could look him in the eyes.  
"I guess Mama likes kissing you, too." Now it was his turn to chuckle. He kissed the tip of my nose and I felt my cheeks redden. Stupid hormones.  
"Maybe we should stop talking then," he suggested and boy was he right. He leaned closer and I closed my eyes.  
_

**The End. Hehe. Please review and tell me how you liked it or IF you liked it.**

**~Kristina.**


End file.
